maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Playable Dazzlings/russgamemaster
If you are looking for the boss version, go to The Dazzlings/russgamemaster. Bio The Dazzlings are a musical group consisting of lead singer Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Dazzlings appear at Canterlot High during a musical showcase and convince everyone to turn the friendly competition into a Battle of the Bands. After giving them a tour of the school, Sunset Shimmer gets a bad vibe from these girls. It is revealed that the girls were banished from Equestria for reasons yet to be revealed. In a diner after feeding on the conflict of the patrons caused by their singing, Adagio witnesses the energy blast that brought Sunset Shimmer down in the first film. They're amazed to see Equestrian magic in the human world and seek to find more magic to make everyone in the human world adore them. As Twilight learns through research, the Dazzlings were sirens from Equestria who used their music to cause disharmony. They were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They perform in four songs: Battle, Under Our Spell, Welcome to the Show, and Rainbooms Battle. How to Obtain Collecting eight MLP Comic covers from Music Boxes will recruit the Dazzlings. Class While all three Dazzlings have the same moveset, each one has a different class: Adagio Dazzle - Tactician Aria Blaze - Blaster Sonata Dusk - Infiltrator Passive Dazzling - immune to Disoriented, Distraction, Mind Control, Winded, Exhaustion, and Fear. Gains Coordinated Attack and Coordinated Defense with two Dazzlings present. Protected by non-Dazzling allies. You wanna win it? - Grants Morale Boost to all allies. Attacks L1 - Guitar Hero Melee Vibranium One Enemy 3 hits (Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. L2 - Magic Blast Ranged Magic Energy One Enemy 1 round cooldown (Special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (enemy) Chaos Shot - causes random damage over time effects. L6 - Absorb Negativity Buff Debuff One Enemy 2 round cooldown (special) Subtle - does not trigger most status effects. No damage. (self) Full of Doom - all stats increased. (all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health (all allies) Energize - restores stamina (enemy) Drained Energy - all stats decreased. (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally. (enemy) Mind Control - chance to protect enemies from an ally's attack. L9 - Siren Slam Summon Magic Melee One Enemy (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (Special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun (enemy) Bane - takes increased damage from magic attacks and effects Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Debbie Downers (Aria) Familiar Mind Games Redheads (Adagio and Aria) Red in The Ledger The Dazzlings (bring two Dazzlings) You're the worst pony - Starlight Glimmer + Aria Blaze Empowered Iso-8 Taco Time (Sonata) - At the beginning of each round, all allies restores health and stamina, gaining 2 stacks of Well Fed. The Worst Empowered Iso-8 (Aria) - Precounters attacks with the same Sonic Cannon as Fixer, causing Opportunist on all enemies. Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:My Little Pony Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:Lockbox Category:Tacticians Category:Infiltrators Category:Blasters